Through the Fire and Flames
Through the Fire and Flames , also known as TTFAF for short, is a song written and recorded by DragonForce, appearing as the first track (and single) on their third studio album, Inhuman Rampage (2006). It is widely considered to be the hardest song in the Guitar Hero series. Because of its inclusion in the game, DragonForce's sales greatly increased following its announcement in the game.Snider, Mike usatoday.com, 2008 http://www.usatoday.com/tech/gaming/2008-02-14-guitar-hero-effect_N.htm Walkthrough The intro is generally considered the hardest part of the song. Many people find that upon its completion, the rest of the song is passable. The intro is all hammer-ons, but its speed results in many players failing at less then 5%. A common method for passing the intro to the song is Tapping, but many find it passable while sticking with one fretting and one strumming hand. This is often considered to be the hardest song on the PS2 and Wii version of Guitar Hero III and competes for hardest song on the XBOX360 and PS3 versions with The Devil Went Down to Georgia (downloadable content). It is usually considered the hardest full combo in any Guitar Hero game. The song involves intensive strumming and fret work and includes the "Red Snake" (within the section of the song entitled So Far Away 3 in Practice Mode) which has been calculated at about 26.6 notes per second. Hint While the listing of song sections under "More Stats" or "Practice" calls the opening passage "They're Hammer Ons," During the real song it is played on the Spanish guitar and in concert on the keyboard. Simply hold down the green button and ignore it, focusing on the melody played on the red, yellow, blue and orange buttons and remember to release them to "pull off" to the green note. Many people prefer to tap this section. A cheat is to put a rubber band around the green note, and attach it with a rubber band for the intro. Appears In Guitar Hero III (Bonus Tracks) A Full Combo On June 3rd, 2008, iamchris4life posted a video of his first full combo run of he song. The video is posted below. (Warning: strong language) It is the first recorded full combo of the song. On October 1st, 2008. Baseballkid7 scored the third full combo, which also was the last song he had to full combo. Guitar Hero Phenom did Full Combo the song as well. Trivia *Herman Li, the lead guitarist for DragonForce, failed the song on Hard with 2% completion and has stated that it is impossible. *This is the only bonus song that does not have to be purchased in order to be played. *This is also the final encore song, which is playable in the end credits. When played in the credits, this song cannot be failed. There is also no star power or rock meter in the credits. *On the 360 version of the game, if the song is completed on Expert, the player achieves the "Inhuman" achievement. This is a reference to the DragonForce's album Inhuman Rampage, in which the song is on. *When you start up this song on Expert (PS2/Wii versions only), the loading screen will always say "Good Luck." *The first section of the song is titled "They're hammer-ons". But, since the first note is red, they are pull-offs. *This is the only song contained on the original disc that the "Now That's Impressive" Achievement can be obtained on. *Supposedly, "Through The Fire And The Flames" on easy is actually easier than the song "'Raining Blood" on easy. Song Stats Notes: 3,722 Star Power Paths: 25 Average NPS throughout the song: 8.34 Videos Expert 100% - iamchris4life S5GpRJItqjw References ---- Category: Guitar Hero III songs